


Coming Home to You

by cuddlerlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Committed Relationship, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlerlouis/pseuds/cuddlerlouis
Summary: A very self indulgent drabble of Harry coming home to Louis featuring the overuse of the word cuddle.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 241





	Coming Home to You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever shot at writing anything. Like I said this is very self indulgent. I really need to thank the lovely  
> [Evelin](https://evilovesyou.tumblr.com/), [(4ureyesonly28)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ureyesonly28/pseuds/4ureyesonly28) for beta-ing this and spending so much time to correct me. 
> 
> Looking forward to your feedback.

The first thing Harry notices as he steps into his house is the light coming from the living room, then he hears the TV. He got off his flight from L.A at 2AM, it’s now almost 3 and he’s dead tired. He’s never really liked these long flights, they make him all cranky and exhausted, no matter how many times he has to travel. Ever since he was 17, this has become his routine, and it may be a downside to his job, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

As he closes the door behind him and dumps all his bags on the floor, he becomes more aware of a voice in the background and recognises David Attenborough talking. After taking his shoes off and hanging his coat up, Harry finally enters the living room. He’ll never get tired of the sight before him. 

Louis is lying on the couch, fast asleep, cuddled up in blankets with Clifford at his feet. There’s nothing in the world he’d like to come home to more. He notices Louis is wearing his hoodie under the blankets, with the hood on to keep him warm. He knows the one Louis is wearing is his, it’s the grey one with the rainbow letters, and it’s a bit too big on Louis. He smiles because he gave Louis one, the same one in black, with Louis’ name in Japanese embroidered on the sleeve and in his size. But Louis always prefers wearing Harry’s. 

As he tiptoes closer, Clifford must notice his movements because he gets up and throws himself at Harry, barking in excitement. Harry shushes him quickly to not wake Louis, and gives a quick cuddle to the dog. The thing is, Clifford is not the tiny overexcited puppy he once was, he is now massive, but still behaves like that overexcited puppy. After petting and hugging him for a while, because he missed him too, Harry refocuses on his boy, who didn’t move an inch despite the dog’s overexcitement. 

He must have tried to stay up for Harry’s return, he thinks, like he always does, regardless of what time it might be. Harry always tells him not to, that Harry is fine with finding him sound asleep in their bed, but Louis never listens he always waits down the living room. So here he is, still fast asleep on the couch, his phone lying on his chest, a cup of tea most likely gone cold on the table in front of him, and David Attenborough is talking about lions on the telly. 

As creepy as it might be, before Harry kneels down next to Louis to try to gently wake him up, he just stares at the sleeping boy and admires his delicate features. From his eyelashes gently brushing down his cheekbones, to his cute button nose and his parted lips... He’s the most beautiful boy he has ever seen and even after years, he still takes Harry’s breath away. 

After staring for a few minutes, he finally decides to wake Louis up. First by brushing his fingers down Louis’ fringe gently, taking off the hood to be able to admire his face better. With the movements, Louis stirs a little bit but doesn’t wake up fully. “Lou,” Harry whispers, “Lou, baby,'' he says again, the boy stirs once more and his eyes start to flutter open. Harry is overwhelmed with happiness, as always when it comes to Louis. “Hi, Lou,'' he says with the biggest smile, showing off his dimples. 

It takes a few seconds for Louis to register where he is and what is happening but when he does, he all but launches himself at Harry’s neck. “Hey, hi, darling,'' he says cuddling up to him and breathing him in deeply, “Missed you so much.” 

“Missed you too,'' Harry says, hugging back just as hard.

Louis is the one who breaks the hug first, just to properly look at Harry’s face. He places both hands on either side of his boy’s face, just to stare at him, like Harry did a few moments before. Then he kisses him, gently at first, just a couple of pecks. “Missed you, H, so much.” Then he kisses him some more. “Love you,” he mumbles against Harry’s lips. 

Harry smiles so hard he breaks the kiss. “Love you, too,” he says, hugging Louis back, squeezing his waist. After a while, Harry is the one to entangle himself from Louis’ strong hold this time, claiming that they should go to sleep. 

They go upstairs, Harry is carrying his bags in one hand and has Louis’ hand in the other, because of course he does. Then he quickly shoots a text to his mum, saying he made it home, and goes to take a shower. As much as Louis would like to join him, he knows both of them are exhausted. He decides instead to empty Harry’s bags and put everything back in order in their shared dresser. They will have all the time for funny business tomorrow.

Once Harry gets out of the shower, Louis is already in bed waiting for him, and he notices all his stuff has been unpacked. “Thanks for my bags, baby,” he says as he gets under the covers. 

“No worries,” Louis says, leaning up for a kiss, which Harry indulges, of course.

“Tell me about your day,” he says, and even when Louis tells him that it can wait, that they should sleep instead, Harry insits. They usually facetime for a few minutes at least each day to tell each other about their days, and because of time zones and his flight, Louis hasn’t told him about his day yet. 

“T’was good. Did a bit of promo, then rehearsals. Cooked something for you,” he says proudly. “Nothing big, you know me, but still. You’ll see,” he adds when he sees Harry’s reaction and soft smile. “Then I waited for you. And you? Tell me about your day,” he says planting another kiss on Harry’s lips. 

“Was on a plane for 10 hours, very exciting,” he says but Louis just rolls his eyes. “There was this nice dad I talked to for a bit, don’t know if he was a fan but he was friendly. He showed me lots of pictures of his daughter, she was adorable.” Louis just smiles at Harry’s story, because this is typical Harry, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

They stay cuddling up to each other in comfortable silence for a while, gently tracing patterns on each other’s arms, until Harry lets out the biggest yawn ever known to man, which makes Louis giggle softly. He checks the time and sees it’s already 4AM. “I think it’s time to sleep, darling,” he whispers into Harry’s hair, kissing his temple. 

“‘Kay, good night,” Harry whispers, leaning down to kiss Louis, then pushing up his fringe to give him one last kiss on his forehead. “Sweet dreams, baby. Love you.” 

“Love you too,” Louis says, sighing into the kiss, squeezing closer to Harry and laying his head on his chest. “Always sleep better when you’re here,” he quietly adds. 

“I know, sweetheart, me too,” he mumbles back, but Louis is already fast asleep, so Harry just kisses his hair one more time before closing his eyes as well. 

***

As Louis starts to wake up, the first thing he feels is warmth. Then a strong chest. He realises after a few seconds, that this warmth is coming from the body next to him, and that he is in fact using said chest as a pillow. It all feels so familiar to Louis, yet he’s missed this feeling, he’s missed this warmth and content after two weeks of sleeping alone. He’s always loved waking up next to Harry, that was the only thing that could make waking up bearable to him. As usual, waking up next to Harry, no matter what time, meant cuddling for a few more minutes before getting up. Louis could never say no to a cuddle. He knows Harry is tired though, with the long flight and the jetlag, he knows Harry will be grumpy and cranky all day if he wakes him up now, so he decides to let him sleep and stays cuddled up to him for a few minutes more before getting up himself.

Dressing himself in the same sweatpants and hoodie from last night, Louis goes downstairs to make himself a cuppa, greeting and cuddling Clifford on the go. It’s only 10AM on a Sunday, which means the bakery next to their place is still open for another hour. Deciding to spoil his boy for when he wakes up, Louis goes up to take a quick shower. He puts a cap on, slips into his biggest puffy coat, takes Cliff’s leash, and goes his way on a walk with his dog. 

Thankfully there is only one lady with her children before him in line and no one seemed to have recognised him on his way here. He quickly orders 4 croissants and a loaf of organic sourdough bread which has become Harry’s favourite. He stops by the park on his way back, to allow Clifford to run around for a bit and checks his phone to see if Harry has texted him. 

Once he gets home, the house is still silent. After shrugging off his coat and taking off his shoes, Louis puts all his goods on the kitchen table and tiptoes upstairs to see if Harry is awake. The boy is still fast asleep, silently snoring, he’s as beautiful as ever. Louis can’t resist getting back into bed next to him. Instinctively, Harry snuggles closer to him so that his head is now resting on Louis’ side. Another hour goes by, while Louis alternatively checks his phone, reads a bit and replies to some fans on Twitter, all the while still gently playing with Harry’s hair, who is still cuddled up to him.

It’s Clifford barging into the room, jumping on the bed and demanding attention, that wakes Harry up. The boy stirs quietly but finds himself snuggling into a warm neck and placing a quick kiss there. 

“Morning, sunshine,” Louis whispers, looking down at his boy. 

“Morning,” Harry mumbles into his neck, smiling. “What time is it?”

“Just about noon. Did you sleep well?” Louis wonders, still gently playing with Harry’s loose strands of hair. 

“Mmhmm. Very well.” Sitting up a bit, Harry goes in for a quick kiss on Louis’ lips, just a little peck, then another. “Missed you. Missed sleeping next to you,” he says, before laying his head against Louis’ chest, cuddling him once more. They stay like this for a while, in each other’s arms until Harry’s tummy is growling with hunger. “Sorry,” he says with a laugh. “Haven’t eaten anything since I took off.” 

“ _What_? Since L.A?” Louis asks while sitting up. “Come on, let’s get you something to eat. I made a run to the bakery. Let’s have a nice breakfast.” Louis tells him about his morning, from going to the bakery to playing with Clifford at the park.

“Thought you cooked something for me? You said so yesterday?” Harry wonders, looking at Louis skeptically. “Did you lie to me?” Harry questions dramatically, placing a hand on his chest, looking offended. 

“I did not,” Louis says, rolling his eyes. “I know you like my dauphinoise potatoes, darling, but maybe not for breakfast, mhmm?” 

“Okay, you may have a point,” Harry answers giggling. “But thank you for making them. We’ll have them later or tonight.” 

“Yeah, yeah good save,” Louis adds, before Harry comes up and hugs him from behind, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

Harry is beaming when he sees the croissants and his favourite bread on the kitchen table. Then goes to work making himself a cup of coffee and a cuppa for Louis. The two of them having breakfast sitting at the kitchen table feels incredibly domestic. Louis has missed this, missed this comfort and the safe environment they are in. With both of their jobs going into full force for the last couple of weeks, dealing with promo and rehearsals, different time zones and barely any free time, they haven’t had much time lately to do this. They haven’t had much time with each other at all. It feels nice. Louis tells him so. “Feels good to do this again. Wanna do nothing all day. Just be with you and do nothing.”

Harry smiles into his cup. “Yeah, it does,” he says, reaching over to take Louis’ hand in his. “I don’t have anything planned until Tuesday, I think. When are you taking off to Nashville?”

“Tuesday morning. Early,” Louis says, almost rolling his eyes. “I have a meeting on Monday morning, and rehearsals with the band just after. But otherwise I’m all yours

“Perfect then,” he says kissing Louis’ hand. “Got you all for myself. Fancy doing nothing but cuddle in bed all day?” he asks with a wink. 

Louis laughs, because he always does when Harry tries to wink at him. “Cuddles all day? How could I ever say no?” he says as he plants himself on Harry’s lap, circling his arms around Harry’s neck while Harry steadies him with his hands on his waist. “Only cuddles, though, mhmm? Nothing more?” 

“I mean, cuddles can always lead to something more, baby,” he says wiggling his eyebrows, making Louis giggle. “Don’t care, though, just wanna be with you all day. All the time. Until you really _really_ have to go.” 

“Okay, fine by me,” he says leaning up to kiss Harry. “Just missed you too much,” he mumbles in between kisses. 

“Missed you more,” Harry answers, kissing Louis back eagerly. “Love you so much.” 

“Love you. So much.” They continue kissing for a while in the middle of their kitchen. It’s nice, it feels like Home. They both know that no matter where they are in the world, what time of the day it is, no matter how long they haven’t seen each other, no matter what happens in the future... They know that this is Home. They have this thing, just for the two of them, this safe place. Home. 

“So,” Louis says petulantly after a while, pushing Harry’s hands off him and bringing his own arms on either side of his waist. “I think I was promised cuddles. In bed? All day? Mhmm?” Dramatic as always. But it makes Harry laughs, _always_. 

**Author's Note:**

> [fic post](https://cuddlerlouis.tumblr.com/post/189347473181/coming-home-to-you-by-cuddlerlouis-24k-a-very)   
> 


End file.
